The invention relates to an assembly tool for assembling a sealing ring in an annular groove of a machine part, in particular of a valve plate.
There are already known assembly tools in which the seal is press-fitted into the sealing groove by a hydraulic press. Such hydraulic presses are complicated and expensive to produce. Moreover, they are large and heavy and are accordingly not easy to transport. For this reason, the user typically procures only a single such device and installs it at some central point in a repair and maintenance facility This in turn requires that the individual machine parts, such as valve plates, be brought to the central maintenance facility, so that the new sealing rings can be inserted there, in order for the seals to be refurbished.
Power tools are also known, such as a kind of screw driver with a wide, rounded end, with the aid of which a sealing ring can be pressed, one piece at a time, from outside into an annular groove. However, this method requires major physical effort as well as skill on the part of the user, whose is furthermore not infrequently injured in the process. Moreover, this method does not produce reliable results, since damage to the seal during assembly frequently occurs.